(1) Field of the Invention
The present technology relates to one or more of the diagnosis, treatment and amelioration of respiratory disorders, and to procedures to prevent respiratory disorders. In particular, the present technology relates to medical devices, and their use for treating respiratory disorders and for preventing respiratory disorders.
(2) Description of the Related Art
The respiratory system of the body facilitates gas exchange. The nose and mouth form the entrance to the airways of a patient.
The airways include a series of branching tubes, which become narrower, shorter and more numerous as they penetrate deeper into the lung. The prime function of the lung is gas exchange, allowing oxygen to move from the air into the venous blood and carbon dioxide to move out. The trachea divides into right and left main bronchi, which further divide eventually into terminal bronchioles. The bronchi make up the conducting airways, and do not take part in gas exchange. Further divisions of the airways lead to the respiratory bronchioles, and eventually to the alveoli. The alveolated region of the lung is where the gas exchange takes place, and is referred to as the respiratory zone. See West, Respiratory Physiology—the essentials.
A range of cardio-pulmonary disorders exist.
Obstructive Sleep Apnea (OSA), a form of Sleep Disordered Breathing (SDB), is characterized by occlusion of the upper air passage during sleep. It results from a combination of an abnormally small upper airway and the normal loss of muscle tone in the region of the tongue, soft palate and posterior oropharyngeal wall during sleep. The condition causes the affected patient to stop breathing for periods typically of 30 to 120 seconds duration, sometimes 200 to 300 times per night. It often causes excessive daytime somnolence, and it may cause cardiovascular disease and brain damage. The syndrome is a common disorder, particularly in middle aged overweight males, although a person affected may have no awareness of the problem. See U.S. Pat. No. 4,944,310 (Sullivan).
Periodic or modulated breathing, for example Cheyne-Stokes Respiration (CSR), is a disorder of a patient's respiratory controller in which there are rhythmic alternating periods of waxing and waning ventilation (hyperpneas and apneas/hypopneas), causing repetitive de-oxygenation and re-oxygenation of the arterial blood. It is possible that CSR is harmful because of the repetitive hypoxia. In some patients CSR is associated with repetitive arousal from sleep, which causes severe sleep disruption, increased sympathetic activity, and increased afterload. See U.S. Pat. No. 6,532,959 (Berthon-Jones).
Obesity Hyperventilation Syndrome (OHS) is defined as the combination of severe obesity and awake chronic hypercapnia, in the absence of other known causes for hypoventilation. Symptoms include dyspnea, morning headache and excessive daytime sleepiness.
Chronic Obstructive Pulmonary Disease (COPD) encompasses any of a group of lower airway diseases that have certain characteristics in common. These include increased resistance to air movement, extended expiratory phase of respiration, and loss of the normal elasticity of the lung. Examples of COPD are emphysema and chronic bronchitis. COPD is caused by chronic tobacco smoking (primary risk factor), occupational exposures, air pollution and genetic factors. Symptoms include: dyspnea on exertion, chronic cough and sputum production.
Neuromuscular Disease (NMD) is a broad term that encompasses many diseases and ailments that impair the functioning of the muscles either directly via intrinsic muscle pathology, or indirectly via nerve pathology. Some NMD patients are characterised by progressive muscular impairment leading to loss of ambulation, being wheelchair-bound, swallowing difficulties, respiratory muscle weakness and, eventually, death from respiratory failure. Neuromuscular disorders can be divided into rapidly progressive and slowly progressive: (i) Rapidly progressive disorders: Characterised by muscle impairment that worsens over months and results in death within a few years (e.g. Amyotrophic lateral sclerosis (ALS) and Duchenne muscular dystrophy (DMD) in teenagers); (ii) Variable or slowly progressive disorders: Characterised by muscle impairment that worsens over years and only mildly reduces life expectancy (e.g. Limb girdle, Facioscapulohumeral and Myotonic muscular dystrophy). Symptoms of respiratory failure in NMD include: increasing generalised weakness, dysphagia, dyspnea on exertion and at rest, fatigue, sleepiness, morning headache, and difficulties with concentration and mood changes.
Chest wall disorders are a group of thoracic deformities that result in inefficient coupling between the respiratory muscles and the thoracic cage. The disorders are usually characterised by a restrictive defect and share the potential of long term hypercapnic respiratory failure. Scoliosis and/or kyphoscoliosis may cause severe respiratory failure. Symptoms of respiratory failure include: dyspnea on exertion, peripheral oedema, orthopnea, repeated chest infections, morning headaches, fatigue, poor sleep quality and loss of appetite.
Heart failure is a relatively common and severe clinical condition, characterised by the inability of the heart to keep up with the oxygen demands of the body. Management of heart failure is a significant challenge to modern healthcare systems due to its high prevalence and severity. Heart failure is a chronic condition, which is progressive in nature. The progression of heart failure is often characterized as relatively stable over long periods of time (albeit with reduced cardiovascular function) punctuated by episodes of an acute nature. In these acute episodes, the patient experiences worsening of symptoms such as dyspnea (difficulty breathing), gallop rhythms, increased jugular venous pressure, and orthopnea. This is typically accompanied by overt congestion (which is the buildup of fluid in the pulmonary cavity). This excess fluid often leads to measurable weight gain of several kilograms. In many cases, however, by the time overt congestion has occurred, there are limited options for the doctor to help restabilize the patients, and in many cases the patient requires hospitalization. In extreme cases, without timely treatment, the patient may undergo acute decompensated heart failure (ADHF).
Therapy
Nasal Continuous Positive Airway Pressure (CPAP) therapy has been used to treat Obstructive Sleep Apnea (OSA). The hypothesis is that continuous positive airway pressure acts as a pneumatic splint and may prevent upper airway occlusion by pushing the soft palate and tongue forward and away from the posterior oropharyngeal wall.
Non-invasive ventilation (NIV) has been used to treat CSR, OHS, COPD, NMD and Chest Wall disorders.
PAP Device
The air at positive pressure under CPAP therapy is typically supplied to the airway of a patient by a PAP device such as a motor-driven blower. The outlet of the blower is connected via a flexible delivery conduit to a patient interface such as a mask.
Monitoring Systems
It is of interest to be able to predict potential cardio-pulmonary events such as ADHF events with a view to preventing or ameliorating such events. Characteristics that have been proposed or used for the purpose of predicting cardio-pulmonary events include body weight, levels of B natriuretic peptides (BNP), nocturnal heart rate, changes in sleeping posture, and changes in respiration. Polysomnography (PSG) is a conventional system for diagnosis and prognosis of cardio-pulmonary disorders. In addition, contact sensor modalities such as masks or oronasal cannulae with capability for monitoring and analysing respiratory parameters during sleep to determine the severity of sleep disordered breathing are known. However, such systems are complicated and potentially expensive, and/or may be uncomfortable or impractical for a patient at home trying to sleep.